I'm Just
by sports990
Summary: I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare...those are the words that could make up Thalia's biography. Life is just plain unfair sometimes. Thalia's thoughts sometime during SOM, because Thalia isn't a hunter yet, but she isn't a tree. One-shot...R&R please!


**Hello! Here's another one-shot. It's Thalia's thoughts about her life. Nothing special, I just had an epiphany. If you haven't already, look for my other two one-shots; Everything Goes Back to the Sea, and Fairytale. Review please! **

**I'm Just**

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight... _

It's amazing how that song could be my biography, a girl with raven black hair and electrifyingly blue eyes thought.

There she was, alone in a tree with only her iPod, blaring in her ears.

For a little while, Thalia had forgotten about her fear of heights, and climbed up the tree that used to hold her spirit. She had a great view of the camp from here. Grover was dancing around, playing his reed pipes, and Silena was sitting by the water and applying makeup. But then she saw the couple that she kept looking at over and over again; Percy and Annabeth.

Percy had called Annabeth a pile of owl droppings, so she had started chasing him. She had caught him immediately, and tackled him to the ground. But then they just started laughing. Those two could never stay mad at each other. They may not know it yet, but the two are a perfect couple.

Yet it makes her sad to see them smiling and laughing together. It reminded her of all the changes that had happened, all the changes that had happened while she was stuck as a tree. Annabeth had grown up. She was as strong and independent as she had been when she was seven, but she was beautiful. She wasn't cute anymore; she was a beautiful young girl. And she had Percy. They were best friends that could laugh and smile together. But soon, they would be together. They would be together and I will be alone still, the girl thought.

Thalia did not allow any tears to stain her face. She doesn't cry; it just isn't her thing.

Then, she had discovered that Luke had gone over to the Titans. When she had first heard it, she had busted out laughing; what a ridiculous thought. But then she saw it all for herself. She pushed him over the edge of the cliff, and her heart had broken once again. The only guy she had ever cared about was gone.

But again, no matter how much it hurt her to think about, no tears were going to fall. She wouldn't let them.

The more she thinks about it, the more she hates her life. She was stuck as a tree for seven years, and it was the best time of her life. She was numb and ignorant. She had no responsibilities. She hadn't even had to _think_. It was the best damn time of her life. Now, she was stuck in a hell on Earth.

Desperately trying to drown out her thoughts, the girl turned the song on her IPod up to full volume.

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me._

Yes, this song could be her biography. It described her life perfectly. The last time she had had a good time was running with Luke and Annabeth. She had been wearing the same ratty clothes for miles, she had been exhausted, and hungry. And yet, they had been laughing, and smiling. It defiantly had been the last time that she had had a good time.

Sighing internally, she jumped down from the tree. She didn't even bother to shake the pine needles from her hair; she just kept walking towards her cabin.

"Thalia!" Annabeth called. Thalia turned around, and saw a smiling Annabeth at her side. Percy was next to Annabeth as well.

"Hey guys," the blue eyed girl responded. She didn't want to meet any of their eyes.

"Let's go to the campfire. It's about to start," Percy said hurriedly. Then he grabbed Annabeth's hand, and ran towards the flames of the campfire.

"Come on Thalia," Annabeth yelled to her. Slowly, Thalia followed after them.

The song was coming to an end, but she yanked the headphones out of their jack. She stuffed the headphones and IPod into her pocket, and kept walking. She already knew the song by heart; _I'm all alone tonight. Nobody cares tonight. Cause I'm just a kid tonight. _

But tonight is different. There are two people who do care about her. She won't be alone; she'll have Annabeth and Percy. However, she still is just a kid. But this kid's life doesn't have t suck. She can change it.

Even in a world of pain, and sorrow, there is still friendship and compassion. She just has to keep her mind up, and remember that she _is _just a kid, and things can turn around for the better.


End file.
